Reading The Lost Stories (rewritten)
by Ranger River
Summary: So I started this earier but never finished. I came back to it resently and have decided to try again, this time with shorter chapters and more frequent updates. Basicaly the Rangers Apprentice characters read and react to book 11 of the Rangers Apprentice series. Warning of Spoilers.
1. Prologe

**_Prolong_**

It was the end of the day when Will got back to his cottage and he was surprised when his horse, Tug had alerted him that someone was there. He was over joyed when he saw his former mentor Halt, "Hullo" he said "What brings you here?"

"I was sent by King Duncan to get you, and Alyss because he said that he found some books that had a note attached to it saying that King Duncan should get us, meaning you, Alyss, Horace, Gilan, Baron Arald, Crowley, Lady Pauline, Princess Cassandra, himself and me together to read it. Princess Cassandra, Horace, Lady Pauline, Gilan, Baron Arald and Crowley where already there when I left to get you and Alyss. So get packing, Alyss will be here any time now I told her on the way to get you."

 _One day later_

Will, Alyss and Halt reached the palace and joined the others in King Duncan's study to read the books. "Which book should we start with?" Asked Horace. "The last one." Will suggest at the same time as Halt said "The first one."

"Why the last one, Will?" Asked Halt at the same time Will asked "Why the first one, Halt?"

"Can you two please stop that'll?" Horace wonder.

"No!" Replied Will and Halt, followed by a "They can't" from Gilan and Crowley.

"Anyway, let's start with the last one since we always start with the the first one so it would be good to mix it up a bit." Reasoned Arald.

"Why didn't Will say that in the first place?" Wondered Halt.

To which everyone replied "Let's just get started."

Princess Cassandra opted to be the first reader and so she started...

 _Authors note: ok I am really sorry for this but I have decided to try and redo all of Reading the Lost Stories as when I was rereading it I found so many mistakes, also the chapters are going to be shorter this time but I will try to update it every two or three weeks. Sorry. Thank you for your understanding. Please review. ~ Ranger River _


	2. Death of a hero Chapter 1 Part 1

**Death of a Hero**

 **Chapter 1 - part 1**

 _Princess Cassandra opted to be the first reader and so she started._

 **It had been a long hard three days. Will had been on a tour of the villagers surrounding Castle Redmont.**

"Complaining as usual are you, Will?" Questioned Halt. Cassandra ignored Halt's interruption and continued reading.

 **It was something he did on a regular basis, keeping in touch with the villagers and their headmen, keeping track of everyday going-ons.**

"So that's what you Rangers do" interrupted Horace.

"Yes, that and other things." Replied Halt and Crowley.

"Like not asking questions or not thinking when you're not ready to." Continue Gilan and Will together with perfect timing as if the had rehearsed it.

"Do all you Rangers do that or is it just the four of you?" Muttered Horace to himself hoping that the Rangers would not hear him but no thanks to their keen ears they did.

"Do what?" Four voice replied simultaneously as if it had been rehearsed.

"That!" Exclaimed Horace earning a stern look from his wife Princess Cassandra. "Oh... Sorry you can keep reading dear."

 **Sometimes, he had learned, little, pieces of** **gossip, seemingly trivial at the time, could become useful in heading off future trouble and friction within the fief.**

 **It was part of being a Ranger. Information, no matter how unimportant it might seem at first glance, was a Ranger's lifeblood.**

"Really?" Questioned Horace

"Yes! That and coffee." Replied all the Rangers simultaneously.

"Seriously please stop that!" Horace asked at the same time that Will requested "Please continue, Cassandra." So Cassandra, ignoring Horace, continue.

 **Now it was late in the afternoon, as he rode wearily up to the cabin set among the trees, he was surprised to see lights on the windows and the and the silhouette of someone sitting on the small verandah.**

"Well at least you saw that someone was there." Halt said.

"Can all you rangers please stop trying to pull each other down" Cassandra replied before continuing.

 **Surprise turned to pleasure when he recognised Halt.** "Good to know that I'm wanted" muttered Halt, earning an evil stare from Cassandra as she continued.

 **These days Will's mentor was an infrequent visitor to the cabin, spending most of his time in the rooms provided for him and Lady Pauline in the castle.**

"Well they are a lot nicer." Explained Halt to Crowley's raised eyebrow. Annoying Cassandra once more.

 **Will swung down from the saddle and stretched tired muscles gratefully.**

 **'Hullo,' he said 'What brings you here? I hope you've got coffee on.'**

"Wasn't that that pretty much how you greeted me yesterday, Will?" Asked Halt "yes it probably was." Replied Will.

 **'Coffee's ready,' Halt replied.**

"That's great." All the Rangers added.

 **'Tend to your horse and then join me. I need to talk.' His voice sounded strained.**

"What about? Why the strained voice?" asked Gilan. "Wait and see and don't ask two questions at once" replied Halt, making Will laugh and while he tried to say "At least it's not me this time," before he earned an evil stair from Halt and Gilan.

 **Curiosity piqued, Will**

"When isn't it?" Baron Arald asked

"Never." Answered Halt and Crowley, followed by "It's kinda a part of our job, and so it must always be pipued" from Gilan and Will.

 **led Tug to the stables behind the cabin, unharnessed him, rubbed him down and set out feed and fresh water.**

"Really you have to do all that for a horse?" Muttered Horace, just to get the replied "yes if it is a Ranger's horse" from all the Rangers, "do you have to do that every single time?" Muttered Horace

"No" replied Halt's two former appreciates. "We just enjoy doing it." Added the two older Rangers.

"Seriously do you have to?" Wondered Horace a little too loudly

"Nope, we want to be difference." Retorted Will, Halt and Gillian. Crowley would have but he was too busy smothering his laughter and couldn't keep a straight face.

 **Will patted Tug's neck then headed back to the cabin.**

 **Halt was still on the verandah. He had set out two cups of hot coffee on the small side table and Will sat down in one of the wood and canvas chairs and sipped gratefully at the refreshing brew.**

"You know, all anyone who knows you Rangers well enough would just put a pot of coffee in a room and they would capture all of you." Cassandra interjected interrupting herself

"Yes, that has been stated before, and it is not, will not and has not been funny, ever." Replied all the Rangers present for they were all accustom too that joke that pretty much all royals and noble often made. "Seriously there you go again saying everything together." Whispered Horace gaining a evil stare from all the Rangers present, making him sink down into his chair.

 **He felt the warmth of it flowing through his chilled, stiff muscles. Winter was coming on and the wind had been cold and cutting all day.**

He gazed at Halt. The grey-bearded Ranger seemed strangely ill at ease.

Gilan looked concerned, he quietly asked Halt and Will "Is everything okay?" They replied "Everything is fine"

 _Authors note: Thanks to everyone who revived my story, it meant a heap to me. The more reviews I get the fastest I will write chapters._


	3. Death of a Hero Chapter 1 Part 2

**Death of a Hero**

 **Chapter 1 - Part 2**

 _Gilan looked concerned, he quietly asked Halt and Will "Is everything okay?" They replied "Everything is fine"_

Cassandra continued to read.

 **And despite his claim that he needed to talk to Will, once the usual greetings were out of the way he seemed almost reluctant to begin the conversation.**

"I'm not surprised now that I know what its about." Stated Will

 **'You had something you wanted to tell me?,' Will prompted. Halt shifted uncomfortably in his seat.**

"That is a first" muttered Will and Gilan together.

 **Then, with an obvious effort, he plunged in.**

"Are you sure that everything is okay" whispered Gilan to Will who replied "Yes. Now just listen and you might learn something about my life before I went to became a Redmont ward"

 **'There's something you should know,' he said. 'Something I probably should have told you long ago. It's just... the time never seemed right.'**

 **Will's curiosity grew.**

"When does it not?" Muttered Halt.

 **He had never seen Halt in such a mood. He waited, giving his mentor time to settle his thoughts.**

 **'Pauline thinks it's time I told you,' Halt said. 'So does Arald. They've both know about it for some time. So maybe I should just...get on with it.'**

"Yes, you should and not keep me is suspense any longer." Said Gilan slightly annoyed that he didn't know what his former mentor was so worried about and if something annoyed Halt it was probably worth worrying about, well other then boats but that was another matter.

 **'Is it something bad?' Will asked, and Halt looked directly at him for the first time in several minutes.**

'That really should ring alarm bells' Gilan muttered to which Will whispered softly back 'Yep, it sure did. I was really scared that it was something super bad'.

 **'I'm not sure,' he said. 'You might think so.'**

"I think it wasn't really bad, but I wish you had told me earlier." Interjected Will

 **For a moment, Will wonder if he wanted to hear it, whatever it might be.**

'Yes I really did want to hear it, and earlier, Halt.' Will told Halt. To which Halt just nodded.

 **Then seeing the discomfort on Halt's face, he realised that, good or bad, it was was something that his teacher had to get of his chest. He gestured for Halt to continue.**

 **Halt paused for a few seconds, then he began**

 **'I suppose it starts after the final battle against Morgarth's forces, at Hackham Heath. They'd been retreating for several days. Then they stopped and made a stand. We'd broken their main attack and we were forcing them back. But they were rallying on the right, where they'd found a weak point in our line...'**

"And that is the end of the chapter who is reading next?" Asked Cassandra "I will." Replied Halt.

 _Authors Note: I_ _decided that since Christmas was today/yesterday depending where you are in the world I would update this for you. Merry Christmas. I hope that you had a good one. Thanks to everyone who has commented on this story so far. Please read review. I hope you enjoyed reading it._


End file.
